A VIDA QUE EU SEMPRE QUIS
by MicheleBrigel
Summary: Essa é uma oneshot sobre o aniversário de Bella e Renesmee Alice previu que Bella esqueceria do aniversário de Renesmee e aproveita a oportunidade para fazer uma festa surpresa. Renesmee pergunta a mãe se ela esqueceu do aniversário dela e Bella tenta contornar a situação. venha conferir essa história e matar a saudade dos nossos Cullens


História de Michele Aparecida Palmeira – especial de aniversário Bella e Renesmee 13/09/18

Edward entrou em nosso quarto depois de voltar do quarto de Renesmee, mesmo após ela ter atingido a sua maturidade total e ter parado de crescer ele ainda não conseguia deixar de vê-la como a nossa pequena criança. Eu até hoje tenho dificuldade em aceitar que minha filha já possui a estrutura de uma mulher adulta tendo apenas 13 anos de vida. Renesmee sempre me deixou assustada com suas mudanças. Com apenas 3 dias de vida quando eu acordei de minha transformação ela já não era a mesma a quem eu havia dado à luz. Mesmo tendo uma mente aguçada e potente não conseguia mensurar precisamente todas as fases que passamos em tão pouco tempo na sua rápida infância e sua interminável adolescência. Sou eternamente grata por ter uma memória tão vívida de todos os momentos que tivemos. Sempre me pego lembrando de detalhes de quando ela era apenas uma criança aprendendo tudo muito rapidamente.

Sorri para Edward que me olhava com a mesma expressão curiosa de quando nós conhecemos – claro depois dele ter feito eu pensar que estava fedendo ou que simplesmente me odiava sem ao menos me conhecer. Ele sempre queria saber o que estava pensando quando era humana. Agora continua querendo saber constantemente. Eu ainda mantenho meus pensamentos escondidos sob meu escudo, só quando quero agradá-lo ou repreende-lo que deixo ele entrar.

\- Posso saber o que minha amada esposa estava pensando para estar com esses olhos tão brilhantes? Ele me perguntou subindo em nossa cama e me abraçando.

Revirando os olhos respondi: - estava lembrando de Renesmee criança e rindo de você que ainda coloca ela para dormir mesmo tendo o tamanho de uma mulher adulta.

\- Bella, amor. Ela ainda é uma pré-adolescente. Nunca vou me conformar com a rapidez que ela cresceu.

\- Eu também não me conformo, mas ela é assim. Ela já é uma mulher madura e muito decida Edward, não podemos ignorar isso. Ela quer que entendamos isso.

\- Tudo bem amor, prometo que vou me esforçar para dar mais espaço e tentar vê-la com mais autonomia. Você sabe que esse é meu defeito, nunca vou deixar de me preocupar e de achar que devo protege-las de tudo e todos.

\- Claro, realmente você nunca acreditou que eu pudesse decidir ou agir sobre os riscos e perigos sobre mim.

\- Bella, não vamos entrar nessa discussão novamente, você era um imã para problemas. Em quase cem anos de existência eu não tive o tanto de confusão que você conseguiu em apenas 2 anos, honestamente não sei como você sobreviveu 17 anos sem mim.

Enquanto ele falava essa última frase ele abria um sorriso zombeteiro, ele sabe que eu sempre fico irrito quando ele fala dessa forma. Então como se já adivinhasse que eu ia me lançar sobre ele, ele me interceptou e me prendeu contra a cama com toda a força que podia para me imobilizar. Quando eu estava quase me desvencilhando dele. Começou a beijar meu pescoço, assim me desarmando totalmente de minha ira e me fazendo desmanchar nas sensações que o seu toque sempre me proporcionava. Era a mesma sensação que anos atrás eu tive quando ele esbarrou sua mão na minha no dia que ele retornou as aulas e quando assistimos ao vídeo da aula de biologia antes. Ondas de eletricidade que percorriam todo meu corpo. Com isso já não me lembrava sobre o que falávamos ou por que ia atacá-lo apenas me concentrava em seu doce toque que ia se intensificando a cada gemido que eu dava. Em poucos segundo minha camisola já estava jogada ao chão.

Ainda não tinha amanhecido devia ser umas três horas ainda, mas Edward subitamente congelou sobre mim e ficou escutando algo que só ele ouvia. Automaticamente vasculhei o quarto com os olhos e foquei nos sons em volta. Silêncio. Apenas as batidas de coração de nossa filha no seu quarto. Então ele falou:

\- Amor vista-se Renesmee está vindo para nosso quarto.

-hummmm... – Me levantei um pouco a contragosto, mas no fundo já me preocupando. Não era mais comum Renesmee vir ao nosso quarto durante a noite. Somente quando tinha pesadelos ou quando tinha algo a chateando. Ela já entendia o que fazíamos durante a noite. Enquanto me vestia e voltava para cama ouvi a batida na porta.

\- Posso entrar? Estão vestidos já? – Ela perguntou abafando a risada

-Sim, princesa pode entrar. Edward respondeu amorosamente, mas se pudesse corar ele estaria completamente vermelho.

-Oi mãe, pai. Ela subiu em nossa cama e nos abraçou beijando nós dois.

-Oi meu amor, está tudo bem? Teve um sonho ruim?

-Mãe, claro que está bem. Na verdade eu só senti saudade de vocês queria dormir o resto da noite aqui.Posso?

Às vezes Renesmee tem essas crises de carência. Eu já criei a teoria que seja o fato dela ter crescido rápido demais e mesmo tendo amadurecido precocemente ainda sinta falta de ser mimada por nós. Embora ela seja seletiva com os momentos em que quer ser criança e quando quer ser adulta. Muito esperta minha pequena cutucadora!

\- Nossa o que aconteceu com a parte de não sou mais um bebê e quero ser tratada como adulta? Edward disse fazendo cócegas nela.

\- Paiiiiiii... para com isso eu sempre... vou querer o carinho de vocês, é só... em alguns momentos que eu... quero que entendam ... PARA PAI...por favor... que eu já tenho maturidade para decidir o que quero.

Abracei minha filha tirando as mãos de Edward de sua barriga a livrando de se engasgar enquanto tentava falar e rir ao mesmo tempo. E sentindo no peito muito alegria em ter esses momentos com eles. Edward também veio nos abraçou e a responde:

-Eu sei querida, só não é fácil aceitar que você já não é mais um bebê.

Renesmee sorriu beijando seu rosto. E então em um átimo de segundos sentou ereta na cama e me olhos de olhos arregalados e disse:

\- Mãe sabe que dia é hoje?

Pensei um pouco antes de responder. Desde minha transformação o tempo para mim era muito relativo, sempre me perdia com as datas e nunca sabia ao certo o dia do mês. Tentei me lembra qual foi a última data comemorativa que tivemos para me basear... mas Edward não deu tempo para eu me lembrar.

\- Claro que não ela sabe filha. Ela parou de contar essa data há anos.

Quando ele disse isso me lembrei já estamos em setembro, mais precisamente na madrugada do dia 11. Claro que ele estava se referindo ao meu aniversário. Eu obviamente não contava essa data a 13 anos. Eu repetia sempre que tinha parado de envelhecer aos 18 anos. Mas sempre me lembrava da data por causa do aniversário de Renesmee e por que Alice sempre queria fazer uma festa dupla. Eu só não tinha percebido que já estávamos exatamente no dia. O que Alice estava aprontando que não tinha ainda mencionado nada sobre o evento? Ela nem ao menos tinha voltado da viagem.

Fazendo um biquinho para mim Renesmee disse:

\- Mãe não acredito que esqueceu do meu aniversário? Não sou mais importante?

\- Filha não é verdade eu não esqueci eu só estava perdida com o espaço de tempo, eu sempre situo com o tempo, quando a sua tia começa a me enlouquecer com os preparativos da megafesta. Mas dessa vez ela não disse nada. O que é muito estranho.

Me virei para Edward procurando por ajuda, mas ele estava fingindo parecendo chocado. Imediatamente baixei meu escudo e falei com ele. "Como você me deixou esquecer dessa data? Como passou tão rápido, o que aconteceu com Alice? ". Ele me respondeu minimante com piscar de olhos. Logo compreendi fazia tudo parte do plano.

Alice obviamente premeditou tudo. Estava fazendo com que parecer que tinha esquecido da data e fazer uma festa surpresa. Isso nunca tinha sido possível, pois Renesmee tinha sempre a ânsia de querer planejar a festa junto com a tia. Mas Alice havia viajado e já fazia umas duas semanas que estava fora. Nem atender ao telefone atendia. Como eu não percebi que era tudo armado. Edward também tinha me enganado perfeitamente.

Renesmee resmungou baixinho.

\- A tia Alice está viajando, se ela não estiver aqui ninguém se lembra da data. Achei que essa era uma data importante. – Cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho que eu tive vontade de rir, mas me controlei.

-Filha não é verdade. Essa é a única data no mundo que importa para nós nem mesmo a minha transformação tem a mesma importância do que a sua chegada a esse mundo. Eu realmente não me ative ao tempo e as datas, mas ainda temos tempo de nos programarmos e fazer uma festa perfeita. Afinal não se faz 13 anos duas vezes. Mas no seu bolo terá qual idade? 13 ou 17?

\- Claro que é 17 né, meus amigos da escola vão estar aqui. Podemos dormir agora e quando amanhecer falamos sobre isso?

-Sim querida, teremos um dia todo para isso. Durma agora.

Assim que ela começou a respirar mais pesadamente Edward e eu nos levantamos e fomos para a cozinha. Estava em um misto de incredulidade e exitação. Como eu podia ter esquecido a data do aniversário de minha filha. E como Alice e Edward eram ardilosos.

-Como você pode me deixar nessa enrascada sozinha Edward? Podia ter me contado sobre a festa surpresa.

\- Não teria a mesma graça, e não seria surpresa. Alice teve uma visão e se programou para que você se esquecesse da data e que Renesmee ia acreditar que você esqueceu. E assim definitivamente fazer uma surpresa para as duas. Se ela não tivesse acordado agora e ido para nosso quarto ia sair tudo conforme o planejado. Alice deve estar surtando um pouco agora.

\- Como eu não percebi que tinha algo errado. Alice nunca viaja sem dizer quanto tempo vai ficar fora ou fica sem atender ao telefone.

\- Bella, não se culpe. Os planos de Alice sempre dão certo. Você nunca me verá apostando contra ela. Renesmee vai adorar a festa. Alice se superou dessa vez.

Voltamos para a cama e ficamos olhando nossa filha dormir. Ela ainda tinha uma expressão dengosa e delicada de quando era criança, mas os traços de seu rosto não eram mais infantis ela realmente havia parado de envelhecer e aparentava ter uns 18 anos. No fundo era um alivio saber que a teríamos em nossa vida para sempre e que não a perderíamos para o tempo. Ela era tudo o que eu sempre quis, mesmo sem ao menos saber qual era o meu lugar no mundo ou quem eu queria ser. Ela e Edward, a vida que tínhamos, era tudo o que eu sempre quis. Ter um lugar único e só meu onde nos encaixávamos igualmente.

Quando o sol raiou o celular de Edward tocou e vi no visor que era Alice. Ele atendeu e ficou em silêncio ouvindo Alice falando sobre mudança de planos.

\- Edward como eu odeio esses pontos cegos no meu cronograma. Como você deixou isso acontecer. Era para ser uma SURPRESA para as duas! Você está com algum problema e não consegue ler mais os pensamentos de sua filha e evitar que ela perguntasse em voz alta sobre a data?

\- Alice Bella está aqui e está ouvindo o seu chilique.

\- Edward é claro que eu sei que ela está aí. Eu vejo o futuro querido. Alguém por aqui ainda usa os dons para alguma coisa. Só não vejo mudanças de plano repentinas da nossa querida híbrida. Então trate de enrolar Renesmee com outro assunto. Fique com ela e mande Bella para cá. Ela sabe que você não esqueceu da data se você sumir o dia todo ela vai desconfiar.

Edward me explicou o que Alice estava planejando e que eu deveria ir para La Push, a festa seria na praia da Reserva e tudo já estava quase pronto. Ele ia dizer para Renesmee que eu tinha ido para Forks para comprar algumas coisas para decorar o jardim para a festa improvisada e ia pedir para Esme e Rosalie cuidarem dos cabelos e maquiagem e leva para comprar um vestido novo iam tentar para mantê-la ocupada.

Chegando em La Push quase caia para trás. Alice havia colocado um palco e uma tenda dessas de lual que formavam uma pista de dança em cada pilar da tenda havia luzes e flores brancas e azuis enroladas. Do lado esquerdo tinha uma mesa com vários doces e um bolo de dois andares todo branco com flores azuis espalhadas por ele. Estava tudo muito lindo e com certeza Alice havia se superado dessa vez. Quando fui cheguei perto da onde Alice estava pude ver que Jasper e Jacob carregando várias caixas para traz do palco. Cumprimentei meu amigo que estava sorrindo animado. E Alice já começou a falar me puxando pela mão e me dando um abraço rápido.

\- Bella, aí está você. Chegou bem na hora. Estou terminando de montar a mesa de doces e vou começar a organizar o palco teremos uma atração especial hoje à noite.

\- Alice, como você fez isso tudo sozinha? Está tudo tão lindo! O que você quer dizer com atração especial?

\- Ah nem se você me queimar eu vou contar. Pelo menos isso será uma surpresa para as duas.

Olhei frustrada para minha cunhada e melhor amiga. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar arrancar alguma informação dela.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Fui com Alice até o Shopping para comprarmos um presente para Renesmee e comprar um vestido para mim. Claro, por insistência de Alice. Por mais que a transformação tenha me dado novas habilidade físicas a minha resistência por festas e compras ainda permaneciam sólidas em mim. Compramos um lindo vestido azul claro no mesmo tom das flores da decoração. De presente para Renesmee comprei um conjunto de colar e brincos de zafira. Ela adorava essa cor e tinha um enorme fascínio por joias e pedras preciosas, com certeza ela puxou a tia dela, era uma verdadeira fashionista.

Quando voltamos para La Push alguns amigos de Renesmee já estavam se acomodando nas mesas ao redor da pista. Estava quase na hora. Jacob tinha combinado com Alice uma forma infalível de trazer Renesmee sem que ela desconfiasse que tinha uma festa esperando por ela. Jacob e Renesmee eram bem próximos, mas ainda não estavam juntos. Jake queria que partisse dela o pontapé inicial. Deixar que partisse dela a vontade de estar com ele. Afinal ele seria apenas o que ela quisesse que ele fosse. Edward embora não dissesse em voz alta agradecia por ele ter paciência e esperar os anos irem transcorrendo oficialmente e não se deixar levar pela aparência e mentalidade de Renesmee.

O fim da tarde já estava caindo e era a hora perfeita para dar início a festa.

Jacob pegou o celular e ligou pra Renesmee e disse que Billy estava passando mal e precisava de um médico, pediu que Carlisle viesse o mais rápido possível e que ela viesse para ficar com ele enquanto ele era atendido.

Não demorou muito e eles já retornaram dizendo que estavam próximos. Então Jacob foi para casa e quando Carlisle fosse ver Billy, ele pediria para deixá-los a sós. E assim Jake traria Renesmee até a praia. Tudo já estava planejado somente ela não sabia da armação. Assim que Jacob saiu 10 minutos depois Edward, Emmett, Rosalie e Esme chegaram a praia totalmente vestidos com roupas brancas. Estavam todos como sempre foram deslumbrantes. Fizemos uma linha de frente com a pista de dança a nossa costa de modo que quando Jacob chegasse com Renesmee ela fosse surpreendida com a vista da estrutura e todos os convidados a olhando.

Quando eles chegaram Renesmee estava caminhando e olhando distraidamente para o chão com uma expressão um pouco aflita com a situação. Jacob diminui o ritmo e segura sua mão e quando estava chegando próximo do local da festa ele parou de forma que ela ficasse de costa para a praia e olhasse para ele. Então ele a abraçou e deu um sinal de positivo para Alice. Que com uma estalar de dedos fez com que uma chuva de fogos chamasse a atenção de Renesmee. Que olhou assustada por conta do súbito barulho e depois sua expressão mudasse para um choque ainda maior em ver todos parados olhando para ela.

Após os fogos terminarem Jacob e Renesmee vieram até a pista ela sorria com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, estava imensamente surpresa. E virando para Alice disse:

\- Eu não acredito que vocês me enganaram. Achei que tinham esquecido mesmo do meu aniversário.

\- Ah sua mãe realmente esqueceu, mas eu jamais ia perder a oportunidade de dar uma festa.

Dei um soco no ombro de Alice.

\- Eu não esqueci nada, você que premeditou tudo. Eu apenas facilitei as coisas.

\- Tudo bem mãe ela te perdoou dessa vez.

Alice revirou os olhos e disse.

-Bem a surpresa era para as duas, mas você foi apressadinha demais e atrapalhou uma parte da surpresa. A outra parte permanece intacta. Deu muito trabalho para conseguir manter essa parte oculta de Edward também então ainda estou feliz por fazer uma surpresa para você e seus pais juntos.

Alice nos puxou para a frente do palco e chamou a atenção dos convidados.

\- Boa noite a todos e agora eu tenho um presente para todos vocês. Com vocês Ed Sheeran o cantor favorito de Renesmee e Bella.

Ed Sheeran subiu ao palco e puxou um coro de parabéns pra você e cantou todas as nossas músicas preferidas. Foi um show exclusivo para nós. Após quase duas horas, ele se despediu, pois ainda tinha um show para fazer as 22 horas em Seattle.

A noite transcorreu de uma forma agradável e feliz. Nunca imaginei que poderia ser tão feliz. Eu tinha tantas coisas para ser grata. Olhava para o rosto do meu marido e minha filha, minha família e meus amigos. Eu não conseguia imaginar algo melhor que estar ao lado deles. Eu completaria em dois dias mais um aniversário embora não envelhece mais, para meus pais tecnicamente eu estaria completando 31 anos, mesmo que os sinais de envelhecimento não chegassem. A minha nova idade era ainda recente comparada a de meu marido e nossa família, mas desde minha transformação foram os anos mais felizes de todos. Estava imensamente grata por tudo. Essa foi a vida que eu sempre quis. Desde que conheci Edward e descobri quem ele era. Sempre soube que ele não me encaixava no meu mundo, pois o meu mundo era esse, ser quem eu sou hoje.


End file.
